Maid and Master
by xXxXAnimeAngelxXxX
Summary: One day in this hell, and I knew I couldn't get out. I was kidnapped. Forced to be a maid. Kidnapped by Roderich Edelstein. The man known as Austria; Most boring person I've ever met, but I like him. HungaryxAustria. Human names used. Rated T just incase.
1. Has something weird happened to him?

One day in this hell, and I knew I couldn't get out. I was kidnapped and forced to be a maid. Kidnapped by Roderich Edelstein. The man known as Austria. The most boring person I've ever met, but I like him.

He doesn't let me do a lot, except allowing me to do chores and watch after Italy. It seems that Roderich doesn't even know that Italy is a boy, but maybe because I gave him my green dress that makes him look feminine.

It all started on October 31st, I suspected something happened to him.

"Good Morning, Roderich." I greeted after setting a tray of tea on his side table.

"Hello, Elizaveta. Have you finished your chores yet?" He mumbled tiredly, picking up the white china tea cup and taking a small sip.

"No, sir. But, I'm going right now, so don't worry." I assured. I turned on my heel to leave before a hand grasped my wrist and I slightly turned around, blushing.

"Thank you, Hungary." He let go of my wrist and I slowly nodded, walking off to complete my chores. I was completely dazed. What was with him? He never thanked me... Once!

"Ve, Hungary~!" A small voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around and Italy ran into my legs, falling down on his backside. Italy was so adorable.

"Italy, are you okay?" I asked, giggling to myself and picking him up.

He nodded, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck.

"Ehh, Italy?" I started, "Have you noticed anything different about Austria?"

He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Oh... Okay, thank you." I mumbled before setting him down lightly on his feet and waving at him. I quickly walked off to complete my chores before Austria found me stalling.

* * *

Author's Note:

Umm... Hi guys. :D So this is my first fanfiction I've ever posted on this site, even though I've written a few (crappy) ones, and I liked this one the most! I just absolutely love this pairing! 3 But anyway, please, please, please! review my story! I'm hoping this story will get reviews and I hope to get advice on how to write good... I always think I write 'and' too much when I'm describing something thats happening, so please send me reviews with how to improve and I'm hoping to get only positive (though I think I'll get negative too...) but that's what fanfiction writing is all about. So thankyou for reading and please take a few seconds/minutes out of your day to review! :D :3


	2. Heading out to town

I sighed lightly and knocked on Austria's door.

"H-Hungary? Is that you?" I heard him stutter out.

I slowly opened the door, smiling when I saw him in front of his piano, furiously scribbling notes on an almost full piece of paper.

He watched me curiously as I walked over to him, sat down next to him on his bench and nodded for him to continue. I absolutely loved when he allowed me some time to come in and listen to him expertly play his grand piano.

He put his fingers delicately on the black and white keys, hesitating for a moment before beginning to play. I saw him sway to the beautiful music slightly and my face softened, my lips turning to a gentle smile.

"Austria?"

He stopped abruptly and turned to me, fingers still on the keys. "Yes?" He adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose and I noticed the light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Oh... Um, today is Halloween. You know... Little boys and girl dressing up and going to people's houses, collecting candy-"

"I know what Halloween is." He interrupted. I blinked and looked away from him.

"Italy asked if it was alright for him and Holy Roman Empire to go trick-or-treating... I said I would ask for him. He's a little scared to ask you things."

He straightened his back and coughed lightly, before standing up. "That should be fine. You will chaperone them and make sure they do not get into trouble. Go to the town, they should be giving out candy to children."

I nodded, stood up and rushed out of the room to tell Italy.

XxXxXxX

"Italy, he said it was fine. I'll be coming with you and Holy Rome. You should go to your room and get ready." I said, smiling when he started jumping up and down.

"Thank you, Hungary, ve~! I'll go tell him! I'm going to be a princess and he's going to be a prince, ve~!" He chirped, skipping off to Holy Rome's room.

"Hungary." A blunt voice said from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I whirled around and sighed. Austria, great. What did he want now? I'm completely done with my assigned chores and I told Italy he could trick-or-treat. He better not say that Italy and Holy Rome can't go to town. I wouldn't have a good feeling about how they react when I broke the news to them...

"I'm coming with you." He stated, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the bottom of his fancy dress shirt.

"R-really? Aww, thankyou, Roderich!" I cheered, jumping ontop of him, sending us both to the ground.

"Ve~? What are they doing?" Italy asked from behind us. I quickly stood up in a flash and helped Roderich up, apologizing furiously, "Let's go, Hungary! We're ready to get candy!"

He grabbed mine and Austria's hand, dragging us outside. With a quiet Holy Rome following close behind us for that matter.

We boarded the awaiting carriage and headed in the direction to the town.

* * *

Another chapter, huh? :D Please review! I wanna know what you guys have to say... Please? :3

-xXxXAnimeAngelxXxX-


	3. Trick or treat time!

Once we arrived, Italy grabbed Holy Rome's hand and they bounded out of the carriage, running into the nearest store.

Austria jumped out, offering a hand to me, and I gingerly took it, stepping out and onto the crisp, leafy street. We waited outside in awkward silence for what felt like forever, before Italy and Holy Rome ran out to the next store across the street.

We slowly followed after them while other little kids were running around also, running into stores and emerging with a pound more of candy. After a few more stores, and still about forty more to go, Roderich finally broke the silence.

"Wouldn't you like some candy for yourself?"

"Are you implying that I'm a little girl or something of the sort?" I asked, trying to sound offended.

"No, I just thought you would want some candy is all." He replied bluntly, adjusting his glasses.

I scoffed and folded my arms, getting a weird look from him in reply. A huge group of kids, which included Italy and Holy Rome, ran out to the next shop, cheering and laughing. I glanced over at Austria before following after the kids.

XxXxXx

"That was so much fun, ve~!" Italy said as we entered the house. He grabbed Holy Rome's hand and they went to their rooms. Probably to eat all their candy before going to bed. I smiled and glanced over at Roderich, who appeared to be staring at me with unfocused eyes. I blinked.

"Uh, R-Roderich?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering, but continued, "Would you like me to prepare dinner for you?"

He immediately snapped out of his thought, shook his head, then walked past me to his room. I shrugged and walked to my room, setting down my shoes on the floor when I got in. I collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep soon after doing so.

* * *

Such short chapters... Dx But I promose I'll write more. Been too focused on school and other crap to write alot of stuff in chapters... Please bear with me and review! Thanks!

-xXxXAnimeAngelxXxX-


	4. Thunderstorms

I honestly hated thunderstorms with a fiery passion that no one could possibly understand. Tonight, of course, there had to be one, and it woke me up at about one-o'clock in the morning.

I sighed, sitting up against my bedpost and rubbing my eyes. I slipped out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. 'Maybe warm milk would help me sleep? Why wouldn't it work anyway? It always does...' I thought to myself, grabbing a bottle of milk. I quickly grabbed a glass cup and poured the milk into it, instantly taking a sip.

"Hungary?" A voice suddenly said from behind me, making me jump and drop the glass onto the tile floor. It shattered into a million pieces and I gasped, looking back up to see Austria standing there. A blush spread across my cheeks when I saw him only wearing a pair of pajama pants and his hair all tousled.

"A-Austria...I'm so sorry..." I said, kneeling down to pick up the pieces.

"It's alright, Elizaveta." He walked to the pantry and grabbed a broom. I looked up at him, completely surprised at how calm he was about me breaking one of his favorite antique glasses. "Now what are you doing up so late? It's past one and you usually sleep like a rock." He began to sweep up the pieces and I sat back.

"The thunder woke me up..." I mumbled, getting a nod from him. He threw the glass away, holding out a hand for me to take. I gingerly took it and dusted off my night gown, murmuring a 'thank you' before turning around to walk back to my room.

"Hungary, wait." He said quickly, grabbing my wrist. I turned around and he examined my confused face, "If you want to, you can sleep in my bed tonight with me." My face turned to color of a tomato and he quickly noticed, letting go of my wrist.

"Uh...Yeah. If you don't mind." I had to admit that he looked absolutely adorable when he blushed. But he would freak out if I told him that I thought that. He shook his head and he led me to his room in silence.

"Are you sure I can sleep with you?" I instantly blushed and quickly corrected myself before he could reply, "I mean, are you s-sure I can sleep in here?" He blinked and nodded, turning to nob on his bedroom door and allowing me to go in first. I walked over to his bed and slowly sat down, blushing even deeper when he laid down next to me.

"You are aloud to lay down, Elizaveta." He said, pulling the sheets over him and motioning for him to lie down.

I slowly laid down on the edge of the bed, nowhere even close to him.

"I will not bite you." He spoke again, sighing lightly. I scooted closer to him and felt myself somewhat inch closer to him without him noticing.

"Gute Nacht."

"Goodnight, Roderich." I whispered, feeling the strong urge to kiss his cheek. My heart sank when he rolled onto his side to face the wall, and I closed my eyes. He's never going to like me...

* * *

Please review! And thankyou Jet Set Radio Future Kita for being the first reviewer! You really made me feel all fuzzy inside :D So, listening to Gee by Girls' Generation really helps me crank out chapters so YAY! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and sorry for waiting a few days to update!

-xXxXAnimeAngelxXxX-


End file.
